Sharing
by songstobesung
Summary: Sharing is caring. Oneshot.


"You okay Rachel?" Finn grinned at her, as she cried over her scrapped knee and dirty socks. Stupid Santana. This was all her fault! She wiped the snot that came out of her nose, and looked up at the tallish kindergartener. Finn reached out his hand, and she reached out hers and then Finn helped Rachel up.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked, helping Rachel dust herself. Rachel stopped dusting herself to wipe the tears that still flowed from her eyes. Finn stopped, and looked at her, before hugging her. Even in his young age, Finn was still a sweetheart. Rachel hugged back, crying into his shoulder. Finn pulled away, and hand in hand, they walked to the red bench.

"Santana called my two Daddies a bad name, and then she pushed me when I told her that she shouldn't say that about people." Rachel swung her legs back and forth, a terrible habit when she was nervous. Finn rubbed her hand, like he had seen older people do in movies when the other person was crying. Rachel kinda liked the way it felt, like he was comforting her, so she didn't say anything about it.

"See, I don't have a Daddy, so maybe Santana should keep her mouth shut." Finn added, and Rachel giggled. The way he said it was like not having a Daddy was the most normal thing in the world, and Rachel knew for a fact it wasn't. Everyone had a Daddy. Except Finn, apparently.

"Want me to share my Daddies with you?" Rachel asked Finn. Finn grinned, and said that'd be awesome. Rachel and Finn heard their teacher calling them inside, since recess was over. Santana and Quinn looked over at the two, holding hands, and sneered.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Quinn asked her voice not being raised over a whisper, since she was polite and mean in a cunning way. "Only older kids hold hands, like Mommy and Daddy or my sister and her boyfriend."

"Only idiot kindergarteners hold hands!" Santana yelled, raising her voice, since she wasn't polite and mean in a cunning way. She was just mean.

Rachel held her head high, sniffling. Finn squeezed her hand, and looked at the two. They were so mean. He vowed that day to never ever hurt Rachel, because Rachel was nice and was going to share her Daddies with him. They walked in the door, and Finn asked Rachel something.

"Do you have a Mommy?" Rachel stopped, and wondered if she did. She never knew what a Mommy was. In her mind, it was a figment of the imagination, and it really wasn't a tangible thing. Mommy was just another Daddy, but a girl.

"No." She answered, after thinking very hard. Finn grinned, and asked if she wanted to share his Mommy, since she was sharing her Daddies with him. Rachel nodded and said she'd love that.

"Okay!" Finn sat down in his seat, and Rachel went to hers. They looked at each other, because they both were excited about the new parents. When school ended, Finn and Rachel waited for their parents next to each other. Finn's Mommy walked over to her son, and Rachel's Daddies walked over to her.

"Mommy, I want you to meet Rachel. She said she was going to share her Daddies with me!" Finn jumped up and down, excitedly. Rachel grinned, and explained how Santana pushed her down, and scraped her knee, and how Finn held her hand and that they were going to share Mommy and Daddies. Carole and Rachel's fathers smiled at one another. They told their kids that it was fine if they shared Mommy and Daddies for now.

Rachel and Finn hugged each other goodbye, and smiled and then they walked away with their respective parents. Carole and Hiram and Leroy were amazed in their children's innocence, hoping that all this would be forgotten, since it was somewhat impossible for them to share all the time.

* * *

**This is my first postedFinchel fluff. It's the little kiddie Gleeks. I can just imagine these two little Finn and Rachel as one word: Adorable! The exclamation mark is included, yes it is. They are about fiveish, or so. And, this is so fluffy, I nearly did die. I normally write hard core angst, intertwined with romance. So, fluff isn't my thing, though I thoroughly enjoy reading fluff. I love reading fluff. Not writing it. Well. I hope you all enjoyed! Little Rachel & Little Finn & Little Santana & Little Quinn (that rhymes! Say it out loud! it's an ABCB rhyme!) make me happy. So very happy happy. HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! **

**...**

**HAPPY!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! I'd love to see what ya'll think about this fluff. So, you know, review? Maybe? Please? *pouts* *sings* *plays harmonica* *inserts picture of little Finn and little Rachel holding hands in hopes it persuades the masses***

**Also, thank you to Claire (_clairita_) for reading this, and telling me that, yes, I can acutally write fluff.**

**IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! -****Despicable ****Me**

**-Madi**


End file.
